Ich Liebe Dich
by Lacie Hikari
Summary: Matthew Williams is home alone, studying, while his brother, Alfred is out with his friends. What happens when Matthew's crush comes over to check on him? Well you will have to read to find out. This story was written by my friend Puppy and posted on here by me for her birthday. Eventually she will have some more chapters written so just bear with me on this story.


**Ich Liebe Dich**

_ I'm Matthew Williams, a blonde violet-eyed Canadian. I'm a very shy, quiet, and reserved boy. I have a brother named Alfred. He is loud, obnoxious, and an outgoing American. Now, don't get the idea that I have a brother complex or feel depressed. I'm actually quite content being over-shadowed by my younger brother. I can focus on my school work instead of going out with my friends…_ Matthew sighed as he set down his pencil. "Why do these voices keep invading my mind…?" He leaned his head back as he tried to clear his thoughts, covering his eyes with the back of his hand.

-knock- -knock- Mathew blinked. "Who could that be?" He thought as he recalled his brother telling him that he wouldn't be home until the next morning. He got up from his desk, abandoning his English paper, to answer the door. First, looking through the peep hole, he made sure that it wasn't a robber or anything dangerous like that. He sighed as he recognized the lightest shade of grey hair. "It's just one of Alfred's friends." He thought, trying not to get his hopes up as he unlocked the door.

"If you're looking for Alfred, he's at Arthur's house or something…" His voice was barely above a whisper as he never usually spoke to anyone other than his own mind and his teachers.

"Kesese~ ~ I know zhat Mattie~ ~ I just came from zhere~ ~" The German accent was thick and always made Matthew blush when he spoke. "Wait…. did he just notice me….and know my name?" It was no secret between him and his brother that he had a crush on the Prussian boy. "He's probably just here to annoy me and remind me how sociable my brother is." Those thought saddened his mood.

"Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be off doing something stupid with Alfred?" His voice had a tint of jealousy in it when he spoke his brother's name.

"Vell…because…" The Prussian leaned against the door frame, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "**Is he… blushing**?" The Prussian thought as he looked down at the little Canadian. "**How cute~~" "**Alfred was boasting about zhis and zhat and zhen he started talking about how you were home, alone studying, vhen you could have come to zhe party." He leaned down to get a closer look at the Canadian, "So I thought, Vhy don't I go down and see how you vere doing…" He trailed off as he started to ramble. "**Vhy do** **I always get so… nervous around zhis kid? Besides it doesn't look like he vas having a good time studying… But he vill now since Zhe Awesome me is here~!" **The Prussian gave himself an ego boost with his thoughts, when he like down, not even realizing he had looked away.

"We-well… I-I guess… you co-could stay…" Matthew's blush had deepened as the Prussian leaned closer, "Ju-just don't make a mess, Gilbert, an-and let me finish my work in pe-peace…" Matthew groaned inwardly. He hated how he was stuttering and beginning to ramble as well.

"Don't vorry~ I won't be zhat much of a bother~" Gilbert sauntered in while he patted the blonde's head. Matthew just sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Okay… just have to write a little bit more then I'll be done for the night…" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey Mattie~ Vhat's zhis?" Matthew's eyes widened a bit when he saw what Gilbert had in his hand.

"Th-that's my Eng-English journal!" He knew that was a lie, the think that Gilbert was holding was his diary. "Mon dieu… if he finds out I keep a diary… he'll think even less of me!" However that wasn't the only reason why he didn't want Gilbert to have it. He wrote his personal feelings and stuff in there.

"Are you sure? It seems too small to be a proper journal…" Gilbert knew what the book was the instant he saw the Canadian's violet eyes widen in the slightest bit. **"He actually makes the glasses thing work for him… Gott he looks adorable…"** The Prussian thought as he gazed at the smaller boy. **"He must be embarrassed zhat zhe awesome me found his little diary~" **The Prussian smirked slyly, a devious plan coming to mind, "Vhy don't I just take a little peak~ Just to make sure~"

"No…!" The Canadian tried to get his diary away from his "crush", his eyes widened as he saw the unmistakable Prussian flag book mark fall from the diary page. "Non, non, non, non! That's my Gilbert page!" Gilbert's crimson eyes scanned the heart covered page,

"Dear Diary,

I saw him again today. I love how he makes my heart flutter… but I doubt he will ever notice me… compared to my brother. Why should he? I tried to work up the courage to talk to him today, but I chickened out… again… it's not my fault that his German accent sends shivers down my spine!" _….. Gilbert blinked. **"Vait… is he… talking about… me?" **This was the thought that ran through his mind as he continued reading whiled holding off the Canadian that was trying to swipe the book away. "… if only I had more confidence like my brother…well… at least I share most of my classes with him… at least I can see his white hair, and blood red eyes… dieu… those eyes :3 They're like the perfect shades of red… Beside this paragraph Mathew had drawn an eye. **"Is zhat vhat my eye looks like?"** Gilbert thought as he stared at the little sketch of a red eye. It was colored in with colored pencils that were different shades of red. By now the Canadian had given up trying to get his diary back and started to retreat to the kitchen, feeling completely embarrassed. "Mon dieu… he probably thinks that I'm a creeper or some kind of stalker now…." Mathew thought as he made his way to the kitchen.

"…." The Prussian remained silent and nonmoving as he reread the small excerpts of the diary. **"These are his thoughts…. Do-does he have a… crush on me?"** His eyes traveled around to all the heart-shape Prussian flags. **"Ja… most definitely… so… he feels the same way I do…"** Gilbert felt a soft, small smile tug at his usually smirking lips. He felt overjoyed that the Canadian had a crush on him. "Hey Mattie~" Gilbert purred as he turned to face the Canadian. He pouted when he discovered that the Canadian had moved elsewhere. "Vhere'd ya' go?" The albino heard clattering in the kitchen. **"I hope he's making his 'famous' pancakes~."** Gilbert thought as he set the diary back down on the desk and made his way to the kitchen.

"Mon dieu…. He probably thinks of me as a stalker now…." Matthew muttered under his breath. He was completely flustered and was scurrying around gathering ingredients needed to make his pancakes. He knew it was close to midnight, if it had not already past, but making pancakes seemed to calm him whenever he was flustered, upset, angry, or any kind of feeling that wasn't really calm. He jumped slightly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his thin waist. "E-Eh?" He turned his head to face the owner of the arms and flushed a deep scarlet when he found his face just a centimeter away from Gilbert's.

"I really like that 'English' journal, Birdie~" Gilbert smirked victoriously when he saw the scarlet blush form on the Canadian's face. **"Gott… he's just sooo cute!"** He inwardly squealed as he watched the Canadian's eyes go wide then soften into a weak glare.

"Gil-Gilbert…!" Matthew felt slight anger build up inside him, but they all subsided when he felt a pair of soft lips connect with his.

**"Ich Liebe Dich~"**


End file.
